


触手（上）

by eason_james



Category: nop - Fandom, 黄占 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eason_james/pseuds/eason_james
Kudos: 39





	触手（上）

夜幕降临，劳累了一天的黄师傅开始…………  
逼——————————  
夜幕降临，参加完比赛的求生这们回到各自的寝室。依莱拖着沉重的步伐，推开了角落里属于他的那一扇门。狭小的求生者居室里打着暖烘烘的空调，“庄园主”早已送来了丰盛的晚饭。  
依莱轻叹了一口气，“今天真倒霉。”褪去了破损不堪的先知袍浴，看着身上青一块紫一块的伤口——脸上，胸口，腰上，腿上，这样的伤口不尽其数，“我花了三个月工资外加分了12个月期再加上问奶布借的50元巨款买来的金色挂件就这样丢了！”他伸手试探性的按了按手臂上的乌青，“嘶…………像极了爱情”  
在庄园的另一栋宿舍中，一个监管者攥着游戏中拾得的挂件，朝着求生者宿舍走来…………  
浴室里，温暖的热水轻抚着依莱的肌肤，抚去了一天的劳累。过上浴巾，依莱走出了浴室，正准备好好的躺在床上时，一根触手从地底钻了出来，结结实实的拌了依莱一跤。  
“欸！”失去重心的伊莱重重的摔在了地上。“唔…好痛……”伊莱揉了揉摔痛的屁股，吸了吸酸酸的鼻子。尽管强忍着，但依旧拦不住爬上了脸颊的委屈。抬头一看，他的主人——黄衣之主站在他的身前，吓得用变了掉声音问候：“吾主，您来了。”  
“孤寻得一件珍宝，欲寻其主，遂寻汝。”  
“谢吾主恩赐！”即使是自己的财务，他的内心依然指示着他感谢它的主人。  
身上仅剩的浴巾早就在摔跤的时候掉到了一边，露出了依莱纤软的细腰，和……一片春色。  
“依莱看起来十分可口……”  
“吾主，我现在有点不方便，能不能……诶？”一根触手从地底冒了出来，将他拦腰卷起，送到哈斯塔跟前。  
“唔……吾主…我…………”话还没说完，他的嘴就被一根触手塞住了。  
“有没有想过，该怎样感谢我啊。”强健有力的触手在他的口中游走，将他的口腔塞的满满的。滑腻腻的粘液顺着他的喉咙流进胃里，让他很不舒服。伊莱挣扎着想把这该死的触手吐出来，可无奈，他的力气远远不如黄衣，根本不能挣脱缠的紧紧的触手，只能任他宰割。  
就着粘滑的液体，黄衣将触手一点一点的塞入伊莱口中，探索这他的最深处。  
“唔！”粘滑的触手闯过舌头的拦截，直戳他的喉咙，慢慢向下移动。伊莱自然很不好受，在缺氧的边缘挣扎着，大脑一片空白，感觉自己的体温一直在升高，自己马上就要像一只吹饱了气的气球一样炸开，四分五裂。  
“别怕，马上就好了……”  
“唔……”长时间的缺氧让伊莱丧失了最后一点力气，依莱干脆放弃了抵抗，不在挣扎，听天由命般的躺在触手中。  
抽出了触手，伊莱大口大口的喘着气。还没缓过神来，一个深吻就将他逼向窒息。他看着主的眼睛，深红色的瞳仁好像蕴藏着一个宇宙，让人…自甘沉沦……  
“吾主……”依莱弱弱的呻吟道。伊莱无助的缩在黄衣的怀里，好不容易从牙缝中挤出一句话。”  
“怎么啦，我的臣民。”  
“我现在真的不方便，过几天……哦不，明天，我一定好好感谢您……”  
黄衣勾了勾嘴角，掀开了裹在身下的浴巾，瘦小而白湛的柱身出现在黄衣的眼前，伊莱是个从来没有做过这种事情，私处精致而精瘦，显得…十分诱人。  
不知哪儿冒出来的触手，又将伊莱的嘴封了起来。  
“伊莱……没事的，趴在我身上。”  
黄衣身下的小动作吸引了伊莱的注意力，以至于他没听清黄衣喃语。粘滑的触手拨弄着伊莱的身下之物，不安分的在顶端打转。剥开黄水仙的外壳。顶端粉嫩的“果肉”暴露在黄衣眼前。  
没有预想中的泥泞，黄衣不满的哼了一声，但这依旧不能减弱他对伊莱的兴趣。从容地将他的手脚盘在了一起。  
得益于这种姿势，伊莱的性器直挺挺的送到了黄衣跟前。  
抚摸依莱的大腿，悄悄地转向内侧，手背触到了温热的两颗球状物，用力的摩擦起来。  
“嗯！”处男之身的依莱受不了黄衣这样色情的抚摸，胡乱的扭动着腰肢。  
“你今天很不乖啊，”黄衣压低了嗓音，“不乖，可是要受惩罚的……”。正说着，哈斯塔突然加快了手中的动作，“唔！”底下的小伊莱悄悄的抬起了头，渐渐变得“刚硬”。  
伊莱感到了前所未有的羞耻，自己竟然在自己信奉的神面前硬了起来。在这之前，他老是奈布炫耀，炫耀自己的处男之身，这下可好？  
黄衣开始拨弄起伊莱的男根，轻轻地在顶端咬了一口。“啊……唔”依莱吃痛的趴在黄衣的肩上，细碎的呻吟（或是尖叫）从触手的缝隙中泄露出来。  
“不要……不可以…………哪里不行啊!”依莱全身上下每一个细胞都在尖叫。  
黄衣用触手将小伊莱紧紧的包住，规律的上下撸动。又召唤了一根，前去访问伊莱的后穴。粘滑的触手抚摸着后穴紧绷的肌肉，将粘液均匀的涂满了伊莱湿哒哒的臀部，分泌了肠液，也就意味着……黄衣激动的哆嗦着触手。就意味着，可以进去做客了……  
“嗯！”伊莱的脸红了半边，但并没有拒绝哈斯塔的“热情”，自暴自弃的瘫在了触手上，任凭哈斯塔把玩。不知是心里作用还是错觉，伊莱竟有点享受后穴“充实”的感觉。黄衣的触手，让他安心。粘软温热的肠壁将触手裹的紧紧的，带给伊莱酥麻的快感。黄衣之主也为这紧致温热的感觉着迷，慢慢的深入。  
黄衣抽出堵住嘴的触手。伊莱费力地将触手吐了出来，大口大口的喘着气。  
触手慢慢深入，在伊莱的体内摸索到凸起的一点，“这是什么？你知道吗？”，“我…我不知道！”，“确定？”他坏心的按了下去。  
“啊！不，快松开，别……”强烈的快感带给伊莱不小的冲击，他马上受不住了，在触手中乱扭。  
“现在知道这是什么了吗？”  
“知道…………”  
“知道该怎么做了吗？”  
伊莱终于反应了过来，他的主没有别的意思，他想……肏自己。  
空气好像凝固了，四周死一般的寂静。  
黄衣突然抽出了穴口里的触手。“唔……”强烈的空虚感笼罩这伊莱，“插…进去……”伊莱悄声哀求道，但哈斯塔并没有听他的话，加快拨弄他的阴茎的动作。从上到下，越来越快，越来越用力。所有的快感全都转移到小小的柱身上，身后越发空虚。  
“不…不行，快~啊！”火山即将爆发，伊莱的柱身挺的直直的，乳白色的岩浆即将射向天空。黄衣却停下了手中的动作。饥渴的小穴，胀大的柱身，两边都渴望能够获得更多的快感。  
“动…动一下……”虽然有些羞耻，但他不得不面对想被哈斯塔玩弄的现实。“大人…大人！如果您对我有什么不满意，直说就行了……求求大人放过我吧！轻动一下，插进去……我实在受不了了……呜呜呜…………”  
黄衣之主邪魅的笑了笑，但依然没有满足他。着手脱自己的衣服。不一会儿，他也变得光溜溜的了。  
黄衣的腹肌壮实饱满。伊莱马上就被吸引住了。“对么美丽的腹肌啊……”染满了情欲的伊莱顾不着矜持了。他对眼前的鱿鱼怪动了情，他愿意和他过一辈子，现在，他只求哈斯塔能插进来，狠狠的贯穿自己。可是事与愿违，他又能怎么办呢？这就需要……他的撩拨了。他失控的在黄衣的乳首上舔了一口，吸允起来。  
“舔够了吗？”  
“唔……”伊莱没有回答，黄衣干脆地推开了他。  
“你的嘴，我要用……”  
伊莱怎么都没想到，他的神竟然会把生殖器塞进他的嘴里。不过话说回来，神要肏你，你怎敢不配合？伊莱舔扫哈斯塔巨大的肉棒，一点一点的摸索黄衣的极限，整个塞进了喉咙。  
伊莱配合着他的动作，在柔软的头部舔扫，摩擦着顶端的缝隙。温热的体液从顶端的小孔喷出。  
“腥甜的……”  
释放过的哈斯塔虚弱了很多，放开了捆着伊莱的触手。他已经没有力气去囚禁伊莱，干他想干的事了。  
“接下来轮到你了……”黄衣定了定神，邪魅的一笑。  
“我？”伊莱一时没反应过来。  
“为了洗清你的罪名。”黄衣敷衍的编了个借口。  
“洗清罪名？”  
“额……”黄衣园不起来，便蛮横的搪塞道，“你不需要知道……”  
或许对于现在的伊莱来说，知不知道罪名已经不重要了……  
伊莱哆哆嗦嗦的将手伸向了黄衣的下体，冰冷的双手触碰到滚烫的肉棒，明显的温差让伊莱哆嗦了一下，随即握住粗大的棍状物，缓缓撸动。  
不知怎么的，伊莱的脸有些发烧。  
“吾主，我不会……”很快，伊莱就放弃了。  
他将肉棒往伊莱光溜溜的屁股上蹭了蹭。“你的罪名还没有解除，想结束？打算怎么补偿我？”  
伊莱趴在黄衣胸口上：“我不反抗………………”  
粗大的肉棒亲热的蹭了蹭淌着肠液的穴口，慢慢的插了进去，恶劣的搅动着伊莱的穴肉，对他实施变相的报复。  
自己刚刚怎么这么欠揍？伊莱后悔的想着。  
但现在后悔，来不及了…………  
触手封住了他的嘴，锁住了他的手，却打开了他的心灵。  
黄衣抱着伊莱，单“手”撸着伊莱的小兄弟，同时摩擦着以来体内突起的一点。双重的刺激带来极限的快感，蘑菇在体内的动作恰到好处，每次都精准的触碰到伊莱的G点。  
两人逐渐开始升温。“小…小伊莱很倔…倔强啊。”黄衣调笑到“一起来吗？”  
伊莱涨红了脸，点了点头。  
他把伊莱放到地上，抬起一条腿扛到肩上，下体一直，直达伊莱的最深处，又将整根拔出，再次侵入最深处。依莱回过头，狠狠地吻住了黄衣之主。  
“嗯…啊……啊……哈斯塔………我…我……我爱你……哈啊！呃……我…爱你！”  
再一次到达伊莱的最深处，两人全部喷出了白浊，黄衣洒在了伊莱的小穴里，多余的液体顺着伊莱的双腿流了下来。依莱眼前一白，晕了过去。  
黄衣把依莱抱到床上，亲亲的吻了吻他的脸颊，清理掉了身上的浊液，深情的看着他。你是我的，谁都抢不走！

看什么看，没有了。注意身体，撸多伤身


End file.
